RosendVon'cratz
Rosend Ashton Von'cratz. Rosend is a shadow priest trained in the shadow as well as the light. Uninterested in fighting pointless battle, he is searching for new allies. Character Information Name: Roselind Ashton Von'cratz Birthplace: small village that was located in what is now the plaguelands Current Home: unknown Relatives: all dead, or possibly undead. Except for a cousin, Dinsity Krist and her Husband Opollo Krist. Height: 5'10" Weight: 145 lbs. Eye Color: dark blue Origins. Being a pitiful priest of the light decended from a long line of priests and paladins Roselind was disapointing to say the least. Ashamed of him for his lack of talent in the holy light as well as his disinterest in helping others, Roselinds family shund him, at the age of 15 He was forced to leave his home and his family. Seeking shelter during a terrible storm he found refuge in a vacant cottage on the border of the arathi highlands and the hinterlands.Desiring greater power he trained himself for years in the holy light but much to his dismay he was still mediocre. Becoming more and more distrought, and losing faith in his families holy beliefs he slowly fell deeper and deeper into the shadow. His heart and mind overcome with selfish and dark thoughts he soon discovered he could manipulate the darkness around him and use it to his own advantage.In his solitude,hidden from the world, Roselind was unaware of the scourge invasion as well as the deaths of his family members. Soon, after a few years alone, Roselind was discovered by the Wildhammer Dwarves of the Hinterlands. Taken in as one of the dwarves he developed a "wild" nature, learned to live off the earth and became accustomed to the dwarven society and personalities. Soon, he decided it was time to rejoin the rest of the world, eager for adventure he sets out on his own again, but always welcome among the Dwarves. The "New" World. After years of seclusion Roselind, now well trained in the shadow as well as the light, re-enters a world he thought he knew. Wanting revenge on his family for his past humilation Roselind headed towards his former home. His journey, of course, was short lived.Discovering a land a rotting corpses and long forgotten regiments of soldiers fighting off an undead menace Roselind surmised that his family was long dead, and with a quick "good ridance" he turned his back on his past. With a feeling of sef-accomplishment Roselind begins a new journey, a journey for a home, and for power. Joining a party of refugees and deserters heading sou th to the Kingdom of Stormwind, Roselind learns, from the stories and tall tales of his company, the events he missed during his seclusion. One such story, told by a former captain the Loardaron militia, involved The Forsaken, an undead group with intelligance and apparently not like the other undead who seem to only want to kill, "they.. they seemed to glow, but, but not with light as would a priest such as yourself, but with Shadows". Discomforted by the captains comment Roselind opted to keep his secrets hidden from the others, for fear of being left behind, or worse... New Alliance. Upon Arriving in Stormwind Roselind joined the Alliance of Azeroth. Working with the clergy and "other" organizations of his new allies he hopes to shape the world a new, but his true agenda is, of course, his strong desire for power. He seeks to gain more and more no matter what. Uncaring of feuds or wars Roselind continues his journey throughout Azeroth, changing his name to Rosend to complete his transormation from his former life to now, he takes on any task laid before him with the same uncaring emotionlessness that always seems to be with him. Rosend, still training as hard as ever searches for new allies, as well as old, and seeks to accomplish hisone and only goal, while also dealing with a newly developed magical addiction. Acceptance. Finally accepting that he is one with the light as well as the shadow Rosend has discovered a new strength. A strength not previously known, he found that by allowing himself to become part of the light he was able to wield it in ways he never thought possible. With his new strength as well as his old he now embarks on a journey of self acceptance and discovery. Perplexing Rosend has a cousin, Dinsity Krisst, who is a member of the Kirin Tor. She married a paladin, Opollo Krisst, from their home village. Opollo is a former member of the Scarlet Crusade. Many of the villagers of Rosends former home joined the Scarlets after the scourge invasion, and some of Rosends older family members were and still are a part of the Scarlet Crusade. He is of course unaware of this seeing as how he left the village before the scourge invasion. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Priest